This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Dubay in the ONPRC Colony Demographics &Informatics (CDI) unit will provide Information Technology, Bioinformatics Tools, and Educational Interventions to support the Genomic Sequencing of the of the Marine Fish Pathogen Vibrio Anguillarum, funded by the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA). Our USDA funding will cover 10% of Principal Investigator's salary 9/07-9/09. Principal Investigator will work with an affiliated scientist and Integrated Genomics (http://www.integratedgenomics.com/), who have been contracted to complete the Vibrio Anguillarum genome sequencing, to document and annotate the genome using the ERGO genome analysis system . Analyses include the comparative analysis of the Vibrio Anguillarum genome with other bacteria and Vibrio strains, which will be published along with the annotated genome sequence. Currently the genome sequencing project is in the gap closing stage, with approximately 20 gaps to fill, representing ~2% of the estimated genome size.